True Jackson: Revenge of Kopelman
by HeartlessKazumi
Summary: Tomorrow you will dine in hell". Finally Kopelman snaps.
1. Chapter 1

True Jackson: Kopelman's revenge

I do not own True Jackson

True was standing in the confess room waiting for Max to come talk to her. Leaning against the desk she let out a sigh, wondering where Max is. She heard a knock at the door and she turned her attention to the half opened door.

"Hello True"

"Amanda? What are you doing here?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips

Amanda gave a smile and said, "I'm just waiting for Max "

She walked in and took a seat closes to the door. True gave a confused look and took a glance at her watch.

"Where is he? He told me to come here at two O'clock but its three now"

Amanda shrugged as she crosses her legs.

True walked to where she was and gave a worried look, "Aren't you worried about Mr. Madigan?"

Again Amanda shrugged her shoulders.

"Amanda" true cried as she stumped

Amanda looked around for anyone else before glared at True, "Yes I am worried, he never late to meet with someone, but if you tell anyone I said this I'll kick you in the lip"

True jumped back and covered her lips with her hands.

A few more people came into the room with the same reason; they wanted to talk to Max Madigan. True let out a sigh as she sat in her seat. The room was filled with people voices but to True she couldn't heard anything. Amanda covered her ears with her hands then she let out a yell. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy, expect True who was still lost in thought. As she stood up, Amanda took off one of her red stiletto and pointed at everyone,

"If you don't shut up, so help me I'll throw my shoe at you then claw your eyes out" she hissed before sitting back down.

"Well isn't somebody grumpy" said Lulu as she entered the room

"Like I care what you think" growled Amanda

"No wonder I think you are a robot" she said before skipping to where True was

Ryan ran in seconds later with Jimmy's mail cart and Jimmy was right behind him.

"Don't break it" yelled Jimmy as he chased behind Ryan

"Like I would" said Ryan before crashing into the stage and then flipped over to the over side

Ryan jumped back up and shook his head before wear a goofy smile, "I wanna do that again!"

Jimmy ran to the cart before Ryan could, "No you don't"

He looked at the mail that was speared all over the floor and gave a cry. Ryan walked to him and gave him a pat on the back.

Lulu gave a tap on True's head but she seemed like she didn't noticed at all. Then Lulu bent down and yelled in her ear, "TRUE JIMMY'S SHIRTLESS!"

True jumped and looked around, "Where, where?"

She saw where Jimmy was and frowned, crossing her arms while glaring at Lulu. Lulu gave a smile,

"You snapped out of it"

True turned her head away from Lulu, "That was mean"

"Not really. I could have a pie and hit you in the face"

She turned to look at Lulu and raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Everyone likes pie"

"Attention everyone" yelled a man who was just now standing on the stage

Everyone turned their heads towards the stage and noticed that it was Max Madigan. The voices got loud as them all asked questions about where he was and why he made them wait so long. Again Amanda shouted,

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!"

"Why?" asked Ryan

Amanda left eye twitched then she took off one of her shoes and threw it at him. Ryan ducked and laughed till the other shoe hit him in the forehead, heel first. He fell back and hissed with pain while Amanda got an innocent smile. Max raised an eyebrow then he shook it off.

"So I know why you all want to know why you're here and where I was so here's the deal." He walked to the front of the stage and gave a serious, "I'm firing a few people today"

There was a large gasp in the room.

"Max, darling you mean that why you called us here?" Amanda said as she struggled to keep her smile

Max smiled, "Well of course Amanda"

True stood up from her seat, "Am I getting fired, Mr. Madigan"

"Nope, The Vp's are staying where they are at"

"Yes" shouted Amanda as she jumped up, but she regain her poser and gave a fake frown, "Oh the poor souls who will be fired I was so happy to have known you"

"What about me" said Lulu

"Nope, not you either Lulu"

Lulu smiled as she jumped up and down.

"Me" asked Ryan

Max looked at him funny, "You don't even work here"

"Yeah, I know but I wonder if you knew that Maxi"

"Don't call me that"

Ryan gave a salute, "Okay"

Max placed his hands together and gave a sighed, "Before anyone keeps asking me, if they are fired just let me say it out"

Everyone gulped.

"Kopelman, your fired" He clapped his hand and let out a breath, "Well that was fun, now everyone lets get back to work"

Before any could ask anymore questions they saw a donut fly in the air from the room, watching as the donut hit Max in the face. Everyone gasped as they turned their head to the back of the room. There was Kopelman with a smirk on his face. Max frown as he peeled the glazed donut off his forehead.

"Well what was that for Kopelman?" said Max as he inspected the donut that was now dangling from two fingers

Kopelman placed a ball fist over his mouth and coughed into it. Then shouted,

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY YEARS IVE BEEN WORK AT THIS SHITTY JOB!"

Everyone gasped again. Ryan's left eye twitched,

"Come on what are you guys? A fish? Cause if you are then I'm hungry" He said as he rubbed his stomach

"Shut up Ryan" said Amanda, "Am I the only one who surprised about Kopelman speaking "

True gave a sheepish smile as she was taking her hands off her ears, Lulu did the same. Max frown harder at Kopelman.

"There are children here Kopelman"

"Well they were the only one who know of my presents, but my co-workers always looked down on me" he growled

Lulu raised her hand, "I never really noticed you…"

True clamped her hands of her mouth, "Lulu, not the time to say things like that"

Kopelman smirked, "Max I'm tired of being your punching bag and finally I'll have my revenge"

Amanda smiled, "Just against Max, darling?"

"Shut up you heartless bitch. You're just like him and I meant everyone" said Kopelman as he started towards the door

Then he stopped in the doorway and looked at Max, "Tomorrow you'll dine in hell" giving an evil laugh as he exited

Everyone started shaking with fear. Ryan on the other hand,

"Hey, he just copied off of 300 but changed it"

"Shut up Ryan!" shouted True, Lulu and Amanda

This is my first Story, thanks for reading it. Chapter 2 will be posted.


	2. Chapter 2

True Jackson: Kopelman's revenge

Oscar was sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers as he was taking calls. True came out of her office and looked around before going to Oscar's desk. He looked over to see her leaning over his desk.

"Good Morning True" he said as he took off his headphone

She looked around then leaned closer to him, "Have you seen him yet?"

He shook his head and placed the headphones back on, "No but I heard a lot of things about that meeting"

"Oh yeah! You wasn't at the meeting"

"He took me not to come, oh well" he shrugged, "But I'm happy I didn't"

"Yeah, Kopelman was ticked off" she said as she held herself

"What all happened?" he said as he reached for his cup of coffee which was by the phone, "Give me all the details"

True gave him a confused look, "You didn't see him coming thru the lobby?"

"Yeah but all he was doing was giving an evil laugh. Like this" He gave his version of the laugh, "But his was way creepier"

She nodded, "Well said that he was tired of the way he was treated and he called Amanda a…" she looked around then place a hand on the side of her mouth, "A bitch"

"Did anyone call me?" said Amanda as she came out of her office with a hand full of folders

"No" said True and Oscar

She smiled, "Yesterday was really crazy"

"Why aren't you scared?" asked True as she held herself tighter

"I don't need to. I fear no one."

"I thought you feared you sister?" Oscar said while he brought the cup up to his lips

"No that's loath." She said quickly

Oscar took a sip then spit it back out, slamming the cup down. Both the women jumped,

"What's wrong?"

He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, "It tastes like poo."

"Eww" Amanda said, "Well I'm going to my office" she ran to her office

"Who would do something like that?" asked True

"Maybe it was Kopelman?" said Oscar

Both of them heard a scream come from Amanda's office a few minutes later, so both run to see what the problem was. Standing by the doorway that saw papers all over the floor and red spray paint all over the walls. On the desk there was a black paint that spelled the word ice bitch. Amanda balled her fist and growled, "Where is that dwarf"

True gave a fake smile, "It's not all that…bad"

Amanda's face began to turn all red. True kept the smile and said,

"I have to meet Lulu, bye!" she shouted as she ran out the office

Oscar was about to say something but he just ran out.

* * *

Lulu was on the elevator waiting for the door to open. She slept late which was a first for her, but she had to come for True. When the doors opened on her floor she left out a huge scream. An emu was staring right at her. Oscar jumped up from his desk and pushed the bird away from the entrance. When he moved it Lulu ran to True's office and slamming the door behind her. True halfway from the door, watching Lulu with her back against the door.

"Lulu, what happened?" she cried

"Very…big…bird…of doom"

"A bird? What is a bird doing in the lobby?"

Lulu stood up straight and dusted herself off, "I don't know but I'm not leaving this room"

"Everything is going crazy today" True said as she plopped onto the couch, "Do you think its Kopelman's revenge?"

"You make it sound like a curse" she said as she sat next to True

"Well it might as well. Amanda got her office all torn up and there's a bird in the lobby" she folded her arms over her chest, "What else is going to happen?"

"Oh come on!" they heard Ryan shouted from the other side of the door

He opened the door and closed it behind him. His face was all red.

"What happened Ryan?"

"A bird bit my butt" he turned around to show when it bit him

The girls gasp and Ryan turned his head to see why. Lulu pointed,

"We see your butt"

Ryan turned his body around and placed his hands over the sore spot, "No wonder it's a bit drafty" he gave a smile

* * *

Amanda stormed out of her office with a fake smile on her face. She stopped in front of Oscar's desk,

"Can you call some mover and also call around to see if there is a cherry oak desk for sale any where?"

"All right Amanda. Anything else?"

She gave a toothy grin, "Tell me if you find Kopelman, I have a few words for him"

Oscar shivered.

"Have you seen Max?"

"Come to think about it, no I haven't. Do you think he's in his office?"

Amanda tapped her foot, "I'll go check, maybe I can find that troll" she started walking away

"I kind feel sorry from him" said Oscar before picking up another call

* * *

Amanda stood outside Max's office and took a deep breath as she gripped the door handles. She finally got her nerve and slammed the doors opened. She gave a gasp as she saw Mr. Max Madigan taped up to the window behind his desk. He was shouted but the tape on his mouth blocked any sound. Amanda took a step into the office and looked around, hoping that the troll was still there but no luck. She looked at Max and wondered how long was he been up there.

"Just wait Max I'll get you help" she said as she ran out

Thank you for reading and a special thank you for the first person who wrote a review for my story : tiva125! Chapter 3 will be up soon XD. I don't own True jackson


End file.
